


Fragments

by Depressed_Elf



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressed_Elf/pseuds/Depressed_Elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy's memories of Narnia are already fading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragments

“Tumnus!” Lucy cried out, and sat up in bed.

Susan rolled over. “What is it, Lu?”

“I was supposed to have tea with him!” She began to put on her shoes.

“Lucy, wait,” said Susan. “We can’t get back to Narnia through the wardrobe. You remember what the Professor said.”

Lucy burst into tears. “But there’ll be no one to have tea with him!”

Susan hugged her sister. She didn’t say it would be all right, because a lie to make someone feel better was still a lie. They all missed Narnia. And even if they ever did go back, time passed differently there; things could never really be the same. It had only been a few days, but the memories from the years they spent there were already fading, fragmenting, becoming more and more dreamlike.

Tumnus was important, although Susan was hard-pressed, at the moment, to remember why. A picture jumped into her head. “He’s a faun,” she remembered suddenly. “He was the faun you met when you first came to Narnia. You two were... you were very close.”

Lucy nodded into Susan’s shoulder. “Yes,” she said. “He was my friend.”

And because Susan was older, perhaps she understood.


End file.
